Un hombro en donde llorar
by Natto-chan
Summary: [Wolfram y Gisela]Trataba de entender lo que sucedía, en que podía ayudarle, que lo había traído ahí, en ese momento, después de tanto tiempo…


**Título:** Un hombro en donde llorar   
**Palabras**: 830 (omg! ¿tanto escribí? xD)  
**Pairing**: Wolfram/Gisela (Sólo si quieren verlo así ;w;), Conyuu, one-sided Wolfyuu  
**Género**: ¿Fluff? ¿Angst? Una mezcla rara XD  
**Rating:** G (más sano que la lechuga XD)  
**Advertencias:** Es het OO Sep, existe el het en maruma (inventado por mí, damn) XD Amo a Gisela y a Wolfram, y su interacción me parece extremadamente linda. Simplemente **tenía** que escribir esto. Ah, si, está sin betear u.u

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

El sonido de las puertas de su oficina abriéndose de modo intempestivo no pudo hacer otra cosa que sobresaltarla. Ya sé estaba preguntando cual era la emergencia, pero al notar la mirada nublada de él, una chispa de comprensión se encendió entre los dos.

_Duele…_

Sabía que el príncipe luchaba por no desplomarse ahí mismo, por no perder en un segundo lo que tantos años le había costado creer: "Soy fuerte… puedo solo…no tienes por que mirarme así…".

Gisela sabía que la expresión de su propio rostro en ese momento no era la adecuada, no para él. Trataba de entender lo que sucedía, en que podía ayudarle, en que lo había traído ahí, en ese momento, después de tanto tiempo…

_Ya no era precisamente una niña, y sus estudios cada vez eran más exigentes. Se sentía feliz de haber sido adoptada por uno de los mazokus más cultos del reino, pero a veces deseaba que le diera un respiro. Así que aprovechaba al máximo sus descansos, sentada en una de las bancas del amplio jardín del castillo._

"_¡Gisela!" la pequeña figura corría hacia ella, y reconoció inmediatamente el fulgor dorado proveniente del cabello del pequeño príncipe. "¡Mira lo que Elizabeth me dio!"_

_Y le mostró la delicada corona de flores blancas que sostenía entre sus pequeñas manos._

"Que lindo, su excelencia" le respondió sinceramente, sonriendo de modo fraternal y colocándoselo entre las hebras doradas. El pequeño Wolfram siempre conseguía aliviarla un poco de su cansancio, con sus pequeñas sonrisas y el trato gentil que le dedicaba.

"_No me llames así". Le respondió en un puchero, mientras se quitaba la corona "¿Eres mi amiga, verdad?"_

"_Como digas, Wolf" sonrió de nuevo, y le llamó por su nombre. Sabía que sólo sería ese momento, pero la confianza recibida le hacía feliz._

"_Toma", dijo el príncipe extendiéndole la corona._

"_¿No te lo dio Elizabeth?" preguntó con auténtica sorpresa, dudando si recibirla o no._

"_Ella dijo que me quedaría bien porque soy lindo" suspiró y levantó la corona con más fuerza hacia ella. "¡Pero a ti te quedará mejor!"_

_Un sonrojo escapo de algún lugar de su subconsciente mientras recibía el obsequio, sonriendo "Gracias, lo recordaré" y tras dudarlo un segundo, añadió "Cuando me necesites, sólo ven a buscarme"_

Pero no escucho la respuesta del pequeño, pues escuchó a su padre llamándole y no se sentía en ganas de arruinar tan lindo momento con una reprimenda.

Sí, habían pasado algunos momentos de sus vidas juntos, desde que Gunter la adoptó, y siendo este el maestro de Conrad, dejaban a los más pequeños solos durante las lecciones. Durante esos momentos, y en otros libres que tenía, Gisela realmente se había encariñado con el joven príncipe. Sin embargo, al ir creciendo, sus profesiones los separaron: ella médico, y el soldado, incluso aunque vivieran en el mismo castillo, eran pocas las veces en las que alcanzaban a tener una conversación decente.

Y ahora estaba enfrente suyo, sus verdes ojos opacados por las lágrimas que se negaban a surcar sus mejillas.

"Dame cualquier cosa" balbuceó, "Cualquier cosa que me duerma, algo fuerte"

"No puedo hacer eso".

Primera negativa, y sentía como si rompiera su promesa.

"Gisela, te lo ordeno" su voz, que intentaba sonar firme, se estaba quebrando lentamente.

Como todo alrededor suyo.

"Lo siento, su excelencia" sacudió la cabeza lentamente, haciendo acopio de las fuerzas que no tenía. "No creo que una medicina sea lo correcto para lo que siente ahora".

Y se desplomó, sin contener las lágrimas. Inmediatamente, tan rápido como pudo, tan gentilmente como pudo, la médico se acercó y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo, que algo de maternal tenía, pero no llegaba serlo.

"Él… él…" sollozaba sin control, temblaba, y las palabras salían con rabia de él. "Él y… ¡y Weller!"

Y Gisela comprendió. Su majestad Yuuri había cometido el error que tanto ella como todos los que sentían afecto por el rubio príncipe habían estado temiendo.

Lo dejó llorar, abrazándolo fuerte contra su pecho. A sus oídos llegaban palabras sobre traición, despecho, declaraciones muertas antes de nacer, '¿Cómo pudiste…?', pero no tenían ningún sentido para ella. Y, sin darse cuenta, en algún momento, sus propias lágrimas empezaron a caer. ¿Qué eran? ¿Comprensión? ¿Empatía?

"Yo lo amo…" susurró contra ella "¡No sé si pueda dejar de hacerlo!"

Y, con renovada fuerza, volvió a sollozar. Lloró fuerte, dijo todo lo que tenía que decir, y también lo que no. Se dejó acariciar los cabellos, se dejó envolver por la atmósfera segura que la chica le proveía.

El tiempo pasó lentamente, entre lágrimas secándose y pensamientos corriendo en las mentes de ambos. Wolfram simplemente no sabía que sería de él. No sabía. Lo que no sabía Gisela era que había visto u oído el otro.

Pero tales cosas se dejaban a la imaginación.

Y cuando levantó la cabeza, buscando los ojos de su reencontrada amiga, si supo algo con certeza. Después de todo, no estaba solo…

"_Gracias…"_

No era inapropiado llorar.

No en sus brazos.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

_  
_Okay, estoy casi, casi satisfecha con este fic. Por lo menos lo intenté nnU Soy una Yuuram fan, pero a veces me pongo a pensar en que pasaría con Wolfram si Yuuri prefiriera a Conrad, lo cual es probable. TwT Si llegara a suceder, me gustaría que sucediera lo que escribí… Amo tanto a Gisela XDD

Si lo leyeron todo, los amaré por siempre TwT (da galletas a los lectores)

- Natto


End file.
